What if?
by LivelyLadyBlackThorn
Summary: What if things had been different? 3 years after their first case and the team is still going on cases. Gene was never found and Naru never went back to England. What will the future hold for the team?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm a long time reader of fan fiction. I recently started writing because I had my wisdom teeth taken out and was hit with some inspiration. Oh course I do not own Ghost Hunt only the plot. Any criticism is welcome. I really want to improve my writing. So if you think I go on tangents or there's not enough action please let me know. Thank you for reading!

—-

Prologue

The blue tint of the spiritual plane was all Mai could see. She lay on the unseen ground confused as to why she was there.

"Gene?" Her voice rang loudly and echoed several times making her voice distorted.

Mai looked around with wide eyes.

'Gene is usually here when I wake up. Where is he?'

Slowly she stood up her body aching. 'Why does everything hurt? Where's Gene?'

Mai looked around and tried to see if anything would appear.

She stopped.

She heard something in the distance. What was it? What was that sound? It grew louder the muffled voice seemed clear.

"MAI"

Chapter 1

"WAHH IM GOING TO BE LATE!" I rushed around trying to get my bags ready. The usual bangs and clangs filled my apartment. Every morning was the same! I can never wake up on time. I dressed as fast as I could and grabbed my bags with a small apple for breakfast. "Narus really going to fire me this time!" I got to the office twenty minutes late. I swear it was a new personal best. Heh, I must be getting better.

The bell on the front door rang loudly as I ran into the SPR building. " I'm here I'm here!"

Everyone was sitting down in the spacious couches. Well everyone except Naru and Lin that is. I breathed a huge sigh of relief. 'They must be in their offices.'

"Jou-chan !" Monk ran up and engulfed me in a giant hug.

"Bou-san I...can'ttt...breath."

He was still hugging me! Bou-san is a powerful monk and is like the older brother I never had. Even though we're not related by blood he still attends all my school events and helps me out with whatever he can. He's actually a member of a band and makes his living off of concerts and appearances. He even got me a phone! It's nothing fancy but I love it!

Bang!

"You pervert stop hugging her you're going to suffocate her!" Monk screams and finally lets me go. I gasp trying to get as must air as I can in. Thank goodness he let go! My face was tomato red!

Ahhh Ayako my saving grace. Ayako looked perfect as always. She has amazing red hair and is always dressed up. She's like the older sister I never had. Her and Bou-san started dating a few months ago. Sometimes you can never tell they actually love each other. Ayako works as a doctor and no matter how many scrapes I get into, in cases or not, she's always there for me. Her family owns a hospital and Ayako has offered me to live with her. I couldn't do that to her. I can live on my own! She's always there for me though and we talk everyday and meet when ever she's not busy with her job.

" Why don't we all just calm down. Shibuya-San should be back soon and then we can leave." That blond boy is John. Though he doesn't look like it he's actually a powerful priest. He's very sweet and helps out with the catholic churches around the city. He even lets me tag along and help out with the kids.

"Oh my my, the children have started to fight."

That was Masako. She's a famous median who senses spirits. She's also one of my best friends. She used to have a crush on Naru but gave up and started looking else where. Now she's dating a company heirs. Honestly though I don't think they're meant to be he doesn't treat her with love only with empty gestures. She'll figure it out though she's very intuitive. Masako's has even been helping me with my powers. I've been doing so much better! Well okay so she's been really busy and we've only had a few lessons but still!

Bou-san and Ayako barely heard her over their arguing. They were actually getting even louder!

Moh they never stop.

Suddenly I felt eyes on me and looked towards Naru's door. Uh oh. I guess I found Naru. I've known Naru for over over 3 years now. So I've gotten pretty good with knowing what he's feeling. So trust me when I say he was annoyed.

"Mai you're late." He stood by his door book in his hand and a messenger bag over his shoulder. His eyes were narrowed ever so slightly.

" I'm so sorry Naru I swear my alarm clock hates me!" I pleaded with him. He'd grown up since I met him. Even though he was still handsome age certainly agreed with him. Okay so maybe I still wasn't over my crush with him but come on! I can't explain it okay. Masako is always teasing me about how our souls call out to each other but I just ignore her.

Naru turned his attention from me and glared and Bou-san and Ayako.

" If you children are done I'd like to start the briefing for the case."

Ayako looked up from hitting Bou-san with her large designer hand bag and glared and Naru.

"Children! Who are you calling child you boy!" She put her hands on her hips her hair frizzing up in rage. Bou-san looked around Ayako to Naru and took the chance to escape.

Naru looked at her then turned to me, "Mai, tea."

"Hai Hai."

Naru turned around and looked at Ayako, "Unlike you Matsuzaki-san I do not cause a scene and throw tantrums like a child. If you would stop abusing Takigawa-san we might actually get work done."

Ayako sputtered but was led my Bou-san to the couch.

Once I came back with everyone's tea everyone was sitting down on the couches including Lin. Once I put the tea down on the table and handed Naru his tea I sat next to him.

"Yasuhara is unable to make it due to an upcoming test in his university courses but will be giving us information whenever possible. We will be leaving as soon as Mai finishes loading up the equipment." Naru glanced at me and and my cheeks puffed up in anger. Okay so what if I was late some of that stuff is really heavy! Ugh stupid narcissist.

" I am warning everyone this case will be dangerous. Our client is the owner of a western style mansion built in the late 20s. Though the location is almost a hundred years old the land is the one that holds the most importance. Everything from revolts and murders have taken place in the woods. No one I repeat no one will be left alone. Especially the women, everyone understands?"

Everyone looked at Naru faces serious. I had a bad feeling about this case.

—

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy! I will try to update it regularly. I will be uploading the second chapter soon! Since it is my first multi chapter any criticism is welcome! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone I had more time on my hands and decided to write more. Tell me your thoughts!

llazo4108824: Thank you for your comment! I made the chapter sooner than I thought I hope you enjoy!

—

Chapter 2

The ride there was boring especially since I rode with Naru and Lin. Thankfully with my new phone Bou-san bought me I could read or play games. After a while it got boring though and I looked at the scenery. I've learned over the years that Naru and Lin don't say much even when I ask questions. All I get is short clipped answers that led me feeling angry. These guys could not keep a conversation going. To pass the time I stared to just day dream instead.

The day we found out about Naru being a world renowned paranormal scientist was shocking to say the least. We found out a year ago when Naru's parents Luella-san and Martin-san came to the office to visit their son. Luella couldn't take not seeing her only living son. After various calls to her son she rushed over for a week. That's when we found out the truth.

Naru was the world famous Oliver Davis. The man that Bou-san admired so much. He was here in Japan under his birth name to find his dead twin brother.

I was angry at first, most of us were, but after awhile I really thought about his situation. I was offended he didn't tell us who he was. I was angry he lied to us, to me. But then, I thought about it. Sure he lied to us but how did he know to trust us at first or take the leap to tell us once he knew us well. He couldn't take the chance of telling people because his brother's murderer was still out there.

After I hunted the gang down and told them why they should forgive him everyone relented and came back. Well except for John of course. He's very understanding and Masako knew too. Ugh I still can't believe Masako actually blackmailed Naru. It's in the past now and Masako isn't interested in Naru anymore. We've even gotten closer! She's even been trying to teach me how to control my powers. She's like my sister now.

Over the years we all changed. Naru grew taller and broader. Even though I was still short I swear I grew an inch. No matter what Bou-san says Ayako says I grew! My hair grew a little longer just to a little past my shoulders. I was also graduating soon. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do though.

My eyes were growing heavy. Just 3 more hours to go till we get there maybe taking a nap will help.

—-—-—3rd person POV—-

The car ride was quiet. Naru was reading his case notes while Lin was concentrated on driving. The was 3 more hours to go when Mai finally fell asleep. The car was filled with the sound of her light breathing. Suddenly the car hit a bump in the road and Mai's head lightly taped the window and Naru looked up and glared. He looked towards Lin who glanced at him back and carried on driving. Naru looked annoyed and softly pulled Mai towards him and rested her head against her shoulder. She signed contently and settled against Naru's shoulder.

Naru would ever so often glance at Mai the rest of the trip to make sure she was okay. Lin would glance at them both a tiny lift on the corner of his mouth and amusement in his eyes.

The rest of the trip was made in silence. The occasionally noise coming from Mai. Sometimes she'd furrow her brow or suddenly jerk. Naru would look at her in concern. He was tempted to wake her up but didn't want to disturb her. Finally in the last hour she stopped and slept peacefully.

—-Mai's Dream POV—

 _ **I was in the woods lost. Where was Tamaki? Where was I? I knew I had to do something but what? Where was I? Wait something was coming.**_

 _ **I was wearing a kimono. It was a beautiful blue with silver flowers. The moon reflected of the silver causing it to shine.**_

 _ **I had to run but the kimono made it difficult. My long black hair fell from my updo and whipped around messily as I ran.**_

 _ **I had to get away but I fell. He was coming! A deep fear came over me making me trip over a root. I tried to get up as far as I could I felt his breath he was right behind me! He was coming! I don't want to die! I don-**_

 _ **It stopped I was floating. So tired so so tried.**_

—-—3rd person POV—

The SPR van finally arrived at the gates of the western mansion. It was a large structure three stories tall with dozens of windows. The gates opened and the SPR van and Masako's chauffeur driven car arrived with the rest of the team. As soon as Masako stepped out she stood ram straight and then buckled. John, who got out after her, turned and managed to catch her.

"Masako!" Ayako yelled.

Masako has come a long way in her skills as a medium. Gone where the days where she buckled at the feeling of many tortured spirits. Gone we're the days she fainted feeling weak to catch Naru's attention.

"I'm... I'm alright. There is so much pain so much evil. John please pass me my amulet and my rosary."

With Masako's growth in her sensitivity to spirits Ayako and Bou-san made her a powerful talisman. John also gave her a blessed rosary that the pope had specifically given to him.

"Are you alright Masako?" John looked worriedly at Masako concern shining through blue eyes.

Masako felt peace wash over her and sighed in relief. John was still holding her up. Masako looked up, "John I am alright now. Do not worry." She smiled delicately at him to reassure him.

Masako's eyes widened. "Mai! We need to give her something! Her powers are too new and untrained to leave her unaffected!" The gang turned towards the van where Naru had the door open. He stood in front of the sleeping Mai gently shaking her awake.

—-with Naru and Mai—-

Naru gently woke up Mai. "Mai. Mai, we're here." She stirred awake and looked blearily around. " Naru where are we?"

Naru looked at Mai. " We're at the mansion I'm surprised how quickly you forgot where our destination was. Your new phone must be killing off your brain cells faster then I thought."

Well that certainly woke Mai up, which was Naru's purpose, he couldn't help tease Mai and wind her up. She glared at Naru noticing the gleam in his eyes that shined in amusement. ' Geez if he thinks he can rile me up so quickly he's dead wrong.'

She humphed and jumped out of the car. That was the moment where the gang looked at Mai to try to stop her but it was too late. Mai stood straight her eyes unseeing and wide. Naru noticed her expression and moved closer to her in concern." Mai." His voice was tinged with urgency and he came closer to Mai.

"Naru! The spirits here are too much for her!" Masako yelled. Naru heard Masako and made to grab Mai when her head snapped up at the mansion and fear clouded her eyes. "Lin!" Naru's voice was sharp filled with urgency. Lin walked around the van and Mai started screaming in pain. Naru grabbed Mai and pulled her to him while the gang had arrived. Lin's unearthly whistle echoed and unseen spirits made an invisible protective barrier unseen to normal people. " Takigawa! Matsuzuki!" Naru raised his voice.

They didn't answer as they pulled out a talisman placing it on Mai's arm. Her screams stopped and the air was tense. This was certainly a bad omen.

—

I hope you all enjoyed it! I thought I made Mai a little immature at the beginning and I thought since she was 18 she should act more mature. Naru and Mai's relationship has improved to the point where Naru still teases Mai but she knows he's trying to rile her up. At this point Naru has softened a little and shows Mai little displays of affection that we'll see in coming chapters. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Here's another chapter! I'll try to write twice a week. I know how hard it is to find new Ghost Hunt fanfiction so I'm going to try my best to update regularly. I took the leap after years on this site and hopefully others will too!

"" = talking

 **Bold** = dream

 _Italics_ = The plane where ghost are

—-

Chapter 3

Mai collapsed in Naru's arms. The influx of agony from the spirits and the evil from within the mansion was too much for her. Naru carried Mai to the van and took off his black blazer. He gently covered Mai.

"Lin. Go inside the mansion and advise them we have arrived. Have them show us the way to the base."

Lin nodded and turned away. He brisk-fully walked to the entrance of the large mansion and walked in once admitted.

"Hara-san, what do you sense." Naru still had not turned away from Mai. The group could tell what happened with Mai affected him . It affected all of them. This gave them the sign that this was going to be a very difficult case.

"I sense many spirits that died gruesome deaths. Very few are evil. Though I can faintly sense something hiding. I think we should proceed with caution Shibuya-san." Naru turned towards the group taking in their faces one by one. Everyone had solemn determined expression. This is why they were good at what they did. This was his team of phenomenal spiritualist. No matter how ridiculous they could be they were very, very powerful.

"Matsuzuki-san." His voice held an untold order to present her findings.

" I believe this is an earth bound spirit." The gang looked at her. In every case she said the same but this time she held a hard determination in her eyes. " The trees here are ancient and are keeping this land from becoming twisted. There were many deaths here Naru. I will be able to ask the tree spirits for help." The self taught miko was powerful and in no way useless. Not only could she call upon the ancient spirits but she was extremely proficient in charms. Being a doctor added to her contribution to the team. In many cases her medical skills were used heavily.

"Takigawa-san." Naru looked at the large male's face seriously set. He was one of the post powerful on the team. Though he left the life of a monk he was no less powerful son of his temple. He took a moment to answer.

"This will not be easy, Naru. We will need many charms and may be here for a while. The spirits here are strong."

Lin appeared from the door way and came walking toward the group. "The staff will be here in 15 minutes at my request to help unload. They will show us the way to the base."

"Lin." Naru didn't even glance at Lin.

Lin was the most powerful in terms of being a spiritualist. He was the second son of a powerful clan of onmyoji. He was the strongest they had seen in generations.

" Naru, my familiars are uneasy. We need to proceed with extreme caution. There is more going on here than we initially thought. We need to take extreme measures in this case. This will not be easy." Naru looked at Lin their eyes meeting.

"John." Naru broke the gaze and settled it in the normally serene priest. He was a priest that had surpassed his superiors of the church. An exorcist that was the best since the the Holy Roman Catholic Church was created. His skills were so valued the Pope regarded him highly. His eyes were hard and serious.

"Shibuya- san, this will not be easy. I will need more supplies than I initially expected. We must hold many exorcisms that will last nights. There are powerful evil spirits here."

Naru crossed his arms and looked deep in thought.

" Everyone reviewed the case files?" Everyone nodded. The files had been gruesome. Not only was the land filled with hundreds of people blood but the mansion held a dark history as well. Woman would go missing in the mansion. Thankfully, all the woman that were found recently have been saved from being killed but not from being harmed. Some were found so bloodied they barely were found beaten to an imch of their lives. Broken limbs, twisted fingers, and deep stab wounds. It was only due to the fact that women were so closely monitored in their stay here none had died. Women in the past were not so lucky. There were police photographs taken of women that were flayed alive, decapitation, eyes gouged out and tongues ripped off with their limbs twisted or they were found with a cut right down the middle of their bodies organs spilling out their faces forever twisted in terror.

Everyone looked away. Masako and Ayako knew they could not back out. It was their duty to help. The men looked at Naru with anger at the injustice of the women's death.

" Then everyone must understand the importance of never leaving the girls sides. No excuses. They will be protected. Once Mai is awake I will go over the measures we will take to ensure their safety."

Naru looked up and noticed the all male staff coming out of the mansion with carts to carry the equipment inside.

He turned around dismissing everyone to unpack the equipment.

"Naru." Ayako called attention to Naru. He turned back and stared at her. " Has Mai seen the pictures?" He looked at Ayako. "No and I would like to keep it that way." The team looked at each other and silently agreed not to show Mai the pictures and to protect her at all costs.

—-—-At the base—

Naru had laid Mai in the large sofa as gently as possible and took stock of the base. It was a large room twice the size of the SPR office. There was the control center with the moniters held in front of the closed windows. To the left of it was two long tables with maps and research of the area and office. On the left side of the room was a kitchenette with a small refrigerator and stove.

In front of the control center was two sets of couches. On one side of the room held a three seater couch with love seats on the sides facing each other almost like a box with a coffee table on the middle and across from it was the same seating and formatting.

Mai was on the sofa closet to Naru far from the door and the windows. She was still covered with Naru's jacket when she showed signs of waking.

Everyone else was preforming their tasks making talismans or reading the maps. Naru was reviewing data they had already compiled while Mai was asleep. Bou-san and John had gone to set up the cameras while Lin and Naru directed them. Masako and Ayako had started making protection charms and put them along the bases walls and windows. Even the doors, floor and ceiling had them. Naru was going to take no chances. He was on the offensive.

Mai finally showed signs of consciousness. She stirred in her sleep causing everyone to look up. Naru walked towards her when it was clear she was going to wake up. Everyone circled around Mai worried for her. She had been unconscious for two hours now close to three and everyone had been worried.

When she finally opened her eyes everyone yelled out her name in relief. She looked around and with the help of Naru slowly sat up. Ayako went and brought her a glass of water and Masako brought her some cookies to get her energy up. She smiled at them in thanks and drank her water and then nibbled on a cookie. Everyone looked around in relief as she was okay. When she put her glass down she turned to look at Naru.

"Naru. I had a dream in the van before we came." Mai had come a long way from ignoring her intuition and dreams. She now understood her dreams were important to the cases they worked on. No matter how irrelevant or how vague her dream were she now shared everything with Naru making their cases easier. Every intuition and feelings she had she relaid to the team.

Naru turned and walked away to retrieve one of his black books. He returned and sat next to her. Everyone relaxed and sat around Mai ready to listen to everything she said.

" I don't really understand who I was or when it was but I know it was night time. I know I was looking for a Tamaki. I was in the forest at nighttime but there was a full moon in the sky so I could see what I was wearing. I was wearing a beautiful blue silk kimono with silver flowers that shined in the moon light. I had long black hair and I know I was in the woods running from something. I tripped and they were right behind me. I started running again but then there was nothing and I was floating."

Everyone looked at Naru wondering what he would say. He looked down his notebook and stared at the pages till he looked up.

"We will look up the name Tamaki to see if we come across it in our research. John and Hara-san take a perimeter of the mansion and grounds see what you can feel." Masako and John nodded but waited for Naru to finish his orders. " Matsuzuki-san and Takigawa-san procede to the 3 bedrooms given to us and place protection charms on the walls. Do not forget the bathrooms." They too nodded and waited for him to finish. " Everyone must have a radio on them at all times. Make sure to equip your selves with extra charms just in case." They all nodded and got up to complete their tasks.

Once they left Naru looked at Mai. "Mai." He said. " Hai, Naru?" Mai looked at Naru. " You need to listen to me very closely Mai. You can not under any circumstances wander off alone. You will be with someone at all times. You will always have a charm with you. This is a dangerous case Mai. You can not take any risk. The female victims were hurt very badly, Mai. This is extremely important you listen to me." Naru looked intently at Mai. His eyes were hard but a gleam deep in his eyes showed a softness.

Mai blushed and looked down to the side." H-hai, Naru. I promise I'll listen." Naru looked at Mai. "Good. If I find out you put your self in danger you will be going home Mai." Mai looked up at Naru her eyes wide in surprise. She knew he was serious. "Hai, Naru." Naru couldn't help but think how adorable Mai looked with a worried look on her face. She had a bad habit of chewing her lip when she was nervous or worried and he thought it was heart warming. Her hair was put up in a ponytail giving him a view of her slender neck. His jacket now draped around her shoulders engulfing her and emphasizing how small she really was. He let a small smile slip through.

—-—Two hours later—

Naru waited until everyone was back at the base to give him their reports. John and Masako being the last to arrive. John was carefully leading Masako to the base. Her eyes were closed and her lavender kimono sleeve covered her mouth. She was pale and when Ayako saw her she immediately went to her side and helped John sit her down. Mai had gotten up to make a fresh pot of tea.

"Masako are you okay?" Ayako looked at her, eyes filled with worry for the young girl she was friends with. John spoke, " She was like this most of the way." He looked at Naru, "This isn't a good sign." Naru looked back at John silently agreed with the priest. They all knew this was not going to be a good case.

"We will wait for Mai to bring back the tea." They waited forMai to join them. Lin had stepped back from the control center and sat on the couch next to Bou-san with his laptop.

Mai returned with a tray of everyone's tea and one she finished handing everyone their tea took her side by Naru and waited for him to speak.

"John. Masako. What are your opinions" Naru has come a long way from keeping everything to himself. He especially changed with taking his team members opinion into account. They were a part of his team after all, their expertise was superb.

Masako spoke, " There are many spirits here Naru. Most of them women. They beg for someone to stop and to be set free. There are men from different eras. Some look to as if they died fighting a battle other murdered. Thankfully, there are few children. They are less twisted and more lost and confused. There seems to be a few evil spirits that will take time to be rid of them."

" The whole grounds are tainted, mate. I felt a few spirits that are twisted. The rest I felt were kindred lost souls." Everyone looked uneasy. Though they were powerful spiritualist in their group it will be difficult with so many.

"There is this something I feel." Masako started," Something that evades my sense. I fear it is more powerful than we can imagine."

Naru looked at the team. " Takiwaga-san and John will preform exorcisms on the more powerful spirits. Masako and Ayako see if you can make the the lost souls cross over. The women spirit will be more receptive towards you after their past experiences. We will start tomorrow. This will allow us to concentrate on the stronger spirits. Mai you will help Masako and Ayako. You will learn from them and participate. Lin you will make preparations in case this evil spirit that eludes Hara-san is more powerful that we anticipate." Everyone looked at their leader nodding in agreement. All their years working together have made them into an efficient team. They still joked around with one another but everyone could sense this case was different from the normal ghosts they usually encounter.

Everyone stood up and began preparing for their respective cleansings and excorsisums. Mai was helping Masako with hers since Masako was helping her with her growing powers. "Mai, since we are done with our preparations I wish to teach you more on how to control your powers. You and I will meditate while the others finish." They walked to the farthest side of the room and sat down in two chairs. " Mai, I need you to close your eyes and concentrate. Everybody has five sense: sight, smell, touch,sound, and taste. Once you are aware of everything around you you will feel a film of some sort. You have to push past your senses to reach the plane where spirits world and our world are connected. This is take a lot of time and effort so you will not achieve this till you are more advance in your training. For now I wish for you to feel everything around you." Masako finished her explanation to see Mai still meditating. Something was off about her. She was too still it was almost unearthly. " Mai?" She asked.

—Mai POV—-—-

I was helping Masako prepare for the cleansings we would be doing tomorrow. We prepared sage, candles and charms. We used these to help lost spirits move on peacefully. I smiled happy that we were going to be helping so many poor spirits move on.

Masako explained to me that the candles attracted the spirits. They were attracted to the light of the candle. I guess it reminded them of the afterlife. It helped them gather in one place so we could help them move on. Sage had properties to cleanse spirits as well. It cleansed the energy in the room removing negative feelings. This made spirits more receptive to move on. I liked learning from Masako. She always tried to persuade them into moving on. She always did what ever she could to make sure they crossed over to their loved ones and families. I hope we can help the spirits here. Remembering the smiles of the spirits faces made me glad we were helping them anyway we could.

It didn't take Masako and I long to prepare everything for tomorrow and possibly the coming days.

Once we were done Masako turned towards me. "Mai, since we are done with our preparations I wish to teach you more on how to control your powers. You and I will meditate while the others finish." Masako and I hadn't trained in so long so I was excited. Although, meditation seemed boring to some I really enjoyed it. In every session I've had with Masako we have meditated to practice clearing my mind. I grew to love it. Even though it got boring at times I understand it's a basic I have to learn to better control my powers and help out the team.

We started walking to the far side of the room so we could concentrate away from everyone else. Masako sat down and I sat in front of her ready to pay attention. " Mai, I need you to close your eyes and concentrate. Everybody has five sense: sight, smell, touch,sound, and taste." I started to meditate like Masako showed me. I concentrated on my breathing taking deep slow breaths. I cleared my mind of everything and entered a trance like state. "Once you are aware of everything around you you will feel a film of some sort. You have to push past your senses to reach the plane where spirits world and our world are connected. This is take a lot of time and effort so you will not achieve this till you are more advance in your training. For now I wish for you to feel everything around you."

—-Mai in the in between—-

 _Masako's voice sounded far away. It echoed in my mind. I pushed my senses out. I started within my body. I felt the blood rushing through my vains, my heart beating, my lungs taking in air and I slowly extended it. I sensed the air around me, Masako sitting next to me. Bou-san and John-san were working at the two long tables near the window. Lin and Naru were at the monitors checking some disturbances. It wasn't enough. I concentrated more pushing my senses to the limits. That's when I saw it, a near transparent film. It was calling to me I needed to go past it. My mind pushed forward and I passed through. The world seemed to be in a haze. I saw everyone with a new light. Surrounding Naru was a black light getting bluer and lighter as it got closer to his body. I knew he was troubled. Gene. He was troubled by Gene. He was still in mourning but deep inside the sadness was a contentness. Then I saw something flash red towards his chest._

 _My senses were growing expanding wide past the rooms and the floors. I felt free, my body stretching after being held tightly wound encased by something. I was looking at Naru when I felt them. There was dozens of women streaming, scared, hiding from something that could only be their memories of their life. Children roamed. Some grouped together others alone searching for someone. Their parents?_

 _There was men scattered around the grounds some were confused. They were murdered but by who? Several men from different times were battling. Trying to inflict damage to each other, but they were dead. Ah they were recreating their final moments. Fewer were scattered twisted souls hunting for others amassing their souls feeding, growing stronger. What was that? Who was that? A deep growling came. From the woods? Were?_

 _I expanded more. The forest was dark and quiet. The spirits in the trees tried to protect the land but who was that? What was that? Deep in the woods I saw eyes red eyes that glared at me. Evil radiated from him making the air around him heavy and sickening. He saw me! I have to get away I have to run! He snarled and lunged and I snapped back to my mind._

—3rd person POV—-

"NAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Mai suddenly yelled in terror.

—

I wasn't planing on adding Japanese but some things just sound better. No worries guys I'll only use Hai and nai!

Okayyyy so I was definitely thinking about changing the rating to rated M for the future violence including Mai's dreams and the spirits death. What do you all think?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I decided to change the rating to M due to the violence in the upcoming case and possibly cases.

Ghost. Zer0: Thank you! I hope you enjoy and I'm taking your suggestion and bumping up the rating to M. Thank you for your review :)

—-—

Chapter 4

—Naru's POV—

Everyone was hard at work preparing for their respective tasks. I merely glanced at my team to monitor their progress. They were more than capable to be on their own. They had proven themselves time and time again though , their work comportment could improve. I will give them credit for taking difficult cases like this with a serious mien not, that I would tell them of course. I turned my gaze back at Lin listening to his opinion of possible evil spirits and where they might be located when Mai's scream broke my concentration.

"NAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" My neck snapped to Mai. She was screaming in terror her eyes wide and unseeing. I dropped my files and was with her in a second. Hara was trying to calm Mai down by holding her shoulders and speaking to her. She screamed louder and started to struggle against Hara.

"Mai!" My voice tried to bring her back. I reached towards her as she struggled even harder.

"Nai, nai, nai get away!" Tears of terror were rushing down her face. I had to snap her out of her trance.

I grabbed both of her shoulders looked her straight in the eyes and gently shook her. "Mai! Mai! Mai!" My voice was strong asking her to come out of her trance and by the third time I called out her name it worked. She snapped her gaze up to mine. Her eyes clearing and focusing on mine. Terror filled eyes met mine with a frantic fear that slowly started to fade. "Naru?" She looked into my eyes and searching for something. My chest tightened as I looked at her small trembling body.

"Thank God." And with those words her tears started anew and she leaned into my arms. As her sobs grew I shifted so she could wrap her arms around my neck. Her tears wet my neck as she sobbed.

—Mai's POV —

'He was coming for me! He was going to kill me! No no no no no no!' I knew he was coming for me he knew that I saw him! I was going to die I knew I was going to die. I felt arms grab me and I started to fight! ' He found me! He's going to kill me! No no no get away!' The arms didn't go away and I struggled harder. I didn't want to die! 'Naru!' I wanted him to save me so badly. I knew this spirit, no this demon was too much for me.

"Mai!" I heard a voice. I knew it was familiar. It was a safe voice I knew they wouldn't hurt me but who was it?

"Naru?" Was that Naru? My eyes focused and I saw him. Where was the monster? Was it a dream? I was scared so so scared and so relived I wasn't there any more.

It was Naru. He was holding me looking at me with worry in his deep blue eyes. My eyes filled up and I started to sob. I was safe I was with Naru.

—Naru POV —

My chest tinged as I held Mai. Her sobs affecting me more than I will ever admit. I rested my arms on her lower back to hold her steady. My hands covered her small waist as her tiny form trembled. Mai was one of the most courages and headstrong people I've ever met. For her to be so terrified of something was not a good sign. My mind whirled as I thought what could have possibly happened. I knew she was meditating with Hara just a few minutes ago. Had her powers grown enough for her to have a vision? Had her powers grown so much?

" Matsuzuki, are the bedrooms ready?" I still stood with my back facing the team, Mai in my arms. Mai needed to calm down and once she did she needed rest.

"Yes. I will go prepare the bed and set her clothes out." Perfect. Once she came back I will ask her to check over Mai but not yet.

"Takigawa please accompany Matsuzuki. Do not leave her side. This case may be more troubling than we initially thought." I heard them both hesitate before leaving the room. They loved Mai and to see her so affected must be troubling to them. Mai needed to have her things taken care of and in any case she was safe with me.

Mai's sobs had lessened but her figure still trembled. "Hara, prepare tea then you can explain what happened." I felt her move from Mai's side to the other side of the large room. Good. Mai needed tea right now.

"Lin make sure the the charms have held and check the monitors to see any activity. John contact Osamu inform him to start searching immediately for anything related to the murders." Mai stiffened in my arms as she heard the last word I mention. I internally cursed and slowly rubbed her back with my thumbs reassuring after my blunder. Her form relaxed as her body tired and her senses returned.

I sensed Hara approaching. Mai had stopped sobbing and deeply breathed. No doubt calming her self. She motioned her body backwards and I let her pull away from my arms. I instantly felt the loss of her warmth but ignored it.

Mai's face was tear streaked and pale. Her eyes were tinged pink as she turned her gaze from me to Hara. She slowly accepted the tea and held it in front of her face. She closed her eyes inhaling the sent and sipped. Her form relaxed more, although I had sufficiently calmed her myself, and opened her eyes and nodded her thanks to Hara.

"Mai" I said, " Let's move the to couch." It would be easier to obtain information once she was more comfortable. Hara made to move to help Mai but I reached her first. Gently leading her to the couch. I took my jacket she had earlier draped across the back of the couch and laid it on her shoulders.

We waited for everyone to return from their assignments to begin. John had finished talking to Osamu and sat closest to Hara to the love seat on the side. He looked with concern at Mai waiting for to calm enough to talk. Matsuzuki and Takigawa retuned ten minutes later. They both headed straight for Mai. Takigawa sat on the floor in front of Mai eyes filled with concern for her. Matsuzuki approached Mai and checked her over. She checked her pulse and took note of her pale complexion. She stood and approached the kitchenette presumably for something to raise Mai's blood sugar levels. Lin stood from the monitors and sat on the love seat near me with his laptop ready for any information Mai could give us.

Matsuzuki returned with a few sweet cookies which she offered to Mai. " Eat Mai, these will help you." She gently handed one to Mai who tried to refuse. " Mai you need to keep your sugar levels up." She looked at Mai with a stern motherly gaze. Mai tentatively grabbed a cookie and ate slowly under Matsuzuki's watchful gaze. As she ate the first cookie her shock started wearing off and she quickly finished three more. I watched her color return back to her normal complexion, a smooth milky peach.

With Mai calm and fed I could begin the questioning. " Hara explain what happened." Hara looked at me and began, " Mai and I had finished the preparations for the cleansing. I have been instructing Mai on her growing powers and decided it was a perfect time to teach Mai. We sat in the corner of the room to practice meditation and seeing the in between to be able to see spirits. I instructed her to start meditating as I explained how to reach it so she may get an idea of how to reach out her five senses to see the in between." Takigawa intrupted her. " Wait you mean to tell me you taught her how in a place such as this?! With lots of troubled spirits and evil ones!?" He sounded upset of the carelessness Hara displayed. " There is no telling what she could have seen!"

I too was upset with Hara's carelessness. How could she let Mai do this in such a place? John intervened, " Now everyone I'm sure Masako-san knew what she was doing. From what she has told me she had just started teaching Mai the basics there's no way should could have taught her something so difficult mates." Matsuzuki's hand rose as she lightly smacked Takigawa across the head. " Shut up and let her explain! There's no way Masako would have put Mai in danger." Hara looked at Matsuzuki in appreciation.

"I was just explaining to her what she had to do in the future to see the in between. Mai has very little training or polished skill to actually achieve this. I am thinking I was proven wrong Mai's powers have grown. I looked at Mai wondering why she was so quiet. She looked to be trembling again her hair bangs covering her eyes. "Mai?"

—Mai's POV—

I had finally calmed down enough and knew I was safe. The cookies Ayako gave me and the jacket Naru had laid on my shoulders gave me strength and warmth. I was listening to what everyone was saying and when Masako started to explain what happened I got scared. That thing I saw in the forest was evil and somewhere out there. He knew I saw him and I was afraid he would come looking for me. The sun had already started to go down and I had no doubt that it would appear at some point. That evil thing with large red human eyes widened far enough they looked ready to pop. This mouth was wide with thin cracked lips his teeth were yellow and broken. He had tangled matted shoulder length hair that-

"Mai?" Naru's voices called me to attention and I looked up. Everybody was looking at me with concern.

"What happened Mai?" I looked down at the small plate in my hands as I started speaking. "Masako was showing me how to see the in between. I was meditating and reached out my senses like she said and knew I could do more so I pushed. I saw the film she had mentioned and I went past it. I saw everyone and what they were doing but it's different from when I astral project. I could see everything from my minds eye I never left my body. I saw everyone with strange colors radiating from their bodies but my senses were still going and I felt all the spirits. I felt those woman who were crying and hiding. Those poor children with out their families that were so lost and those men who died in battle or were murdered. I also felt evil spirits they were hunting them trying to take the other spirits power." I looked up at Naru," Naru there's 3 evil spirits doing this. We have to stop them!" Naru looked at me and nodded and I knew he wanted me to continue. I took a deep breath controlling my emotions. "I reached the whole house and land when I felt him. He was so evil. His eyes were red and I knew he wasn't normal. I knew he was a monster. He saw me and I screamed." Everyone was silent.

I looked around and saw everyone in shock.

"But how can that be? It's too soon you shouldn't have been able to do that yet." Masako looked at me with wide eyes, kimono sleeve covering her face. " You said you saw that thing in the forest? He saw you?How can that be!?" Bou-San asked. I nodded and he looked back at me. "You felt all the spirits in this house? Are you sure Mai?" I looked at Ayako and nodded again. Lin-San spoke next, " You felt all the spirits on this land and saw our auras?" I nodded , I know this serious but I was getting tired of all this nodding. I getting sleepy too I hope I can sleep soon.

"Heavenly Father." John gasped.

Naru stood up from the couch and address's everyone," We are taking no chances. John call Osuma again and inform him of what is happening. Tell him to look for any myths or legends of a the spirit Mai described. I need him to tell us everything he knows." John nodded. "Lin see what you can find out as well. Matsuzuki-san and Takigawa-san check the charms to see everything is in order. Hara-san monitor the spirits emotions and report any changes. Mai, tea."

—-

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy! I will hopefully have the next chapter up by Friday :)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry I'm late! I promised to update yesterday but my grandmas car broke down three times yesterday and I had to go help out and pick them up. Everyone was okay but the van. I came back super tired last night and crashed out.

I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5

—-3rd person POV—-—

Night had fallen an hour ago and the team was prepared for the long night ahead. Tonight most of the ghost and exorcisms would take place simultaneously. Everyone was in their positions. Masako has directed everyone to the best places their skills would be needed. Naru and Lin had collected various data on the haunting. Since the moment they came to the mansion there had been an increase in the number of paranormal activity.

While Mai was asleep and the rest of the team was preparing,Lin and Naru had taken note of the paranormal activity and calculated where best to put their team in.

There was paranormal activity ranging from Poltergistic activity to dropping in temperature. Normally the team would wait to collect more data but this was an unusual case. Naru had decided it was best to get rid of the lost spirits today to better gather research on the strongest. With their source of power gone there was sure to be more active to say the least. With Masako and their data they should be able to rid themselves of most of the lost ghosts tonight.

—Mai's POV—

Everything was ready for the long night ahead. Naru had put us all in positions. We were going to take turns cleansing the spirits. First, Masako and I would do our cleansing while Naru and Ayako watched, protecting our backs I guess, then it would be Ayakos turn in a different location. Naru thought it was best so would could all be protected in case something went wrong. Lin-san was going to be at the base keeping an eye on us and reporting to Naru or Bou-san what was going on. Bou-san and John-san were going to do tag team exorcisms together. They were going to try to cleanse the male murder victims. They were going to have the most exciting part though, they got to go on the field and cleanse the spirits from the revolts! At the same time though I had a bad feeling. I don't think we should go anywhere outside especially near the forest. We still don't know what's out there but IT might be there. I really really don't want to go. Thankfully, Naru decided I should stay with Lin to help him keep an eye the team.

" We will begin." Oh! It was time to start! I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart and sat next to Masako ready to begin.

—-—- 3rd person POV—-

The room was quiet. Ayako and Naru were standing next to the door while Masako and Mai keeled in the center of the room. Mai handed Masako a single cancel that she placed in front of her and lit it.

"The candle glows calling you to come. It represents peace and warmth. You are save and no one can ever hurt you again. We only wish to help you move on. We will heal you hurts and soothe your terrors." Masako paused as the temperature dropped. " Please come and accept our plea." The light flickered as a mist appeared in from of the room. A small boy of twelve appeared in front of the the candle. His eyes were locked on to Masako's his mouth moving unheard by the people in the room. "The candle represents the light and what is waiting for you." Masako smiled a serene smile at the young spirit. He stayed looking at her and turned his gaze to Mai. Again his mouth moved with out a voice heard only by the gifted.

—-Mai's POV—

"Is it really alright? Can we meet our parents up there?" Mai's eyes widened. 'Those poor children years with out their parents.' His clothes look like they were from generations ago. Something that my great grandparents would have work as kids! I looked over to Masako and saw her smile. I knew this must be bittersweet for her. She was urging a child to pass on to the light when he should have grown to be an adult with his own dreams and life. I spoke, "Of course, you will all meet your parents there. It's a really nice place where you can be with who ever you love," the room grew colder and I felt Masako stiffen," you'll never be cold or hungry again. You can finally be free." I smiled at him.

Poor kid, even though he was a kid he was too young to have that suspicious look in his eye. " It really is okay. For all of you." More and more the room grew colder. So cold my teeth were shaking but I had to stay and help. These poor kids had been here for too long. " I'll tell you what. You look very mature can you help me with something?" He slowly nodded he looked even more suspicious now. "Since my parents are up there with out me can you give them a hug for me please?" His eyes widened, "Your parents are gone too?" I nodded my head, "Yes. I've been with out my parents for a while too. They're there waiting for me just like yours." I smiled at him trying to convince him to move on, " Just like all of you." I looked around the room as more mists appeared. The largo room looked so small with the presence of so many children. " If you all move on you can be taken care of again. You can see your family again. Wouldn't you like to see them again?" The boy nodded with tears in his eyes.

Children started appear one by one. Some were so young barely even two years old. They were hanging on to older children. The image of a little girl thumb in her mouth, hand on an another child, eyes wide and innocent would stay with me forever. My smile grew as tears filled my eyes, " You can all see your families again if you move on." The boy spoke again, " But how? We've tried for years and years!"

I looked down and pulled my hands over my heart. "You have to let go and let your heart fill with warmth and love for your family." I looked up and saw the boy look around slowly focusing on something above our heads unseen to us. " I can see it! I can see my mom! Momma!" One by one children looked up and their faces broke out into the most beautiful smiles. Slowly they disappeared one by one to somewhere they wouldn't be hurt again. Twenty-seven ghostly children going to where they belong.

"She cleansed them... she cleansed then all." Masako's voice shook as she pulled her sleeve to her face in shock. I felt someone gloomp me from the behind me! " Mai! You were incredible! Who knew!?" Ayako! She was holding me tightly! Moh sometimes I swear she was hanging around wayyyyyy too much with Bou-san.

I'm so glad those children moved on. I'm so glad we could help them get away from this place. "Matsuzuki." Naru's voice rang through the room. Ayako humphed and let me go. " It really was incredible Mai. You cleansed so many spirits at once. Most cannot do more than one at a time." I nervously laughed and thanked Ayako.

—3rd person POV—-—

With Masako confirming all of the spirit children had passed on came with a big relief and shock. They couldn't dwell on it though, they had to continue cleansing the spirits. The sweet burning scent of sage filled the room cleansing the room of any negative energy. It was decided that they would try to cleanse spirits of the murdered women next.

"Lin. We are done and moving towards the next phase." Naru held out his radio and looked at the camera in the corner of the room. The crackle of the radio went off and Lin answered, " Understood." Then they were off to the the attic of the home which had the most activity. Reports of moving furniture, loud bangs, and screams terrified the house hold. Their cameras in the room reported loud wails and misty figures moving around the attic. According to Masako, they held some of the tortured female was only a small gathering of fourth victims but it was decided by Naru we could handle this group of four and handle some other victims that were alone.

The lack of activity surrounding those areas led everyone to think they would be safe from attracting attention from the evil spirits. The most concentrated gathering filled with nine victims in the most likely spot they died in would be cleansed with most of the team required. Naru did not want to take any chances with attracting the evil spirit who murdered them here. He also wanted to avoid areas where the most recent victims of attacks were held. Those would be handled by the team in whole.

The four reached the third floor and went towards the back of the long hall till they reached a door. This door led to some stairs where the door to the attic was held.

The light from Naru's flash light led the way. Once they entered the attic they stood next the camera the team had placed in the room before. It was a large room twice the size of the base filled with furniture covered with white sheets and boxes. They were all along the walls leaving a space half the size of the base free. There were scratch marks on the floor due either to the furniture or to the ghosts that were there. The room was cooler than an average attic alerting them the presence of ghosts. Masako looked around and nodded to the group confirming the spirits were there. It was Ayakos turn to cleanse.

—-—-Mai's POV —-—

Masako, Naru and I kneeled on the side of the door while Ayako stood at the center of the room. I was sitting in between Naru and Masako. The camera was behind us letting Lin get a view of everyone. The attic was too still and quiet. I couldn't help but think something was going to pop out of the many boxes in the room or furniture. Naru must have felt my unease because he glanced at me from the side of this eyes. His eyes calmed me down reassuring me everything was alright. I smiled in thanks and let the peace I felt fill me.

Ayako's voice soft but firm said," I will now begin."

When Ayako wore her miko outfit she turned into a different person. She grew more serious and serene as she called upon the spirits to help her. Her words flowed through the whole room. The paper rod she used moved filling the air with their noise. As she spoke the attic grew colder. The boxes and chairs started to shake and the banging began. Masako grabbed onto my hand squeezing it. They were here.

—-—3rd person POV—-—

The attic was a site of activity. The walls and contents seemed to shake with the force of the loud bangs that echoed through the room making their sound eerie and loud. Ayako never lost concentration and her voice never wavered. Her voice filled the room despite the loud bangs and grew in strength. As she progressed, the bangs and trembling slowly came to a stop. Slowly one by one four figures materialized in front of Ayako. Ayako stayed still, not afraid as these girls and young women appearing in front of her. She looked at them and smiled. The spirits looked at Ayako and with their last strength smiled at her each one a heartfelt thanks left unsaid but shown through their grateful smiles. Tears ran down their faces as they looked towards a light unseen and one by one they disappeared into a place where they could finally be in peace.

—-Mai's POV—

Ayako did it! The attic already felt lighter without the sad spirits presence. I waited till Ayako gave her thanks to the spirits and turned around. I sped walked to her and hugged her. Ayako's eyes were widened in surprise but then looked at me with a smile." Ayako you did amazing!" No body gave enough credit to Ayako. Sometimes we'd forget how powerful she really was. She was an amazing priestess."Thank you Mai." Naru's voice called us to attention, " If you are done being a child Mai we need to move on to the next spirits." My face grew red, "Moh Naru I'm not a child!" I still let go of Ayako and one by one we made out way downstairs to the rest of the house. We had a job to do.

—

Mai is becoming more powerful soon I will explore her powers. Anyone notice Naru's subtle attention? He called Mai a child because he wanted to stop her from hugging someone else. My my is some one jelly?

Thank you for reading!


End file.
